Users rely on portable multifunction devices for a variety of operations, such as communicating with friends, accessing and displaying information, and running software applications. A user may wish to invoke user interfaces for these operations in a quick and convenient way. It is desirable for the user interface for invoking operations to be intuitive and comprehensible to a user. As electronics packaging techniques improve, smaller and more portable devices are made, which further challenges computer user interface designers by reducing the available real estate to display affordances, user interface objects, and icons for accessing various user interfaces.